A Bleeding Heart Can Conquor Every Crutch
by comet80
Summary: A collection of one shots about Soda and Sandy's relationship. Because their love was anything but innocent.
1. Fallen For You

_**New Story. This came to me in very short amount of time and didn't take long to write. It's just a bunch of one shots inspired by songs about Sodapop and Sandy, as their love was anything but innocent, and they were anything but angels. I really just wanted to write angsty love stories, and portray Soda in ways he's not often portrayed. The song title comes from the song **The Mortician's Daughter **by the band **Black Veil Brides. _

_**Disclaimer: All songs, characters, and even the title are not owned by me. The characters are owned by S.E Hinton, the song( in this chapter) is owned by Drake Bell and the title is owned by Andy Six.**  
_

_

* * *

The first time I saw you  
I thought you were barefoot  
Your hair was pulled back, your jelly shoes, I was wondering if I should  
lie  
About my age_

_-Fallen For you_

_-Drake Bell_

The summer before high school started everything was changing. My oldest brother Darry just finished high school and he was about to go to college soon, and my youngest brother Ponyboy got bumped up a grade and would be starting junior high in the fall.

For me, the changes were more physically than anything else. It was the year my dad said I was officially a man, and the year my mom stopped giving me child-like punishments.

It was also the year I fell in love.

At the time, we had this tradition where my family would go to the lake one day a summer for a picnic. Dad would use his vacation time, and Mom would prep for days everyone's favorite sandwiches. Our parents called it Family Day, and it was a day where we had to be together as family and a family only.

At that time, I could think of a million places I'd rather be than with my family. My friend Steve met these two girls at the park the other day, and we decided that today was going to be the day we were going to ask the Wagner twins out for Cokes.

These girls were pretty, and Steve and I both wanted to get to know them real good if you know what I mean. But no, the one day I wanted to hang loose with my buddies was the day Dad announced he had off and was Family Day.

The car ride to the lake was the most long, dreadful ride I could imagine. I was stuck between Darry and Ponyboy in the middle of the back seat, even though I could hardly move. Ponyboy claimed he had to have a window seat because he got car sick easily and claimed watching the road calmed him down.

Of course, Mom let him have it anyway. Ponyboy could get away with murder and Mom wouldn't scold him. She says he has a different view on the world and that we should encourage his creativity. What that has to do with the window seat, I'll never know.

We arrived to the lake around lunchtime and directly after we ate Dad and Darry pulled out the football and started to toss the ball back and forth. We can't pay for Darry's school, so he's been training extra hard in hopes he can get a football scholarship for a school around here.

As soon as the football came out, Mom and Ponyboy went for a walk together. I got invited, but all Mom and Pony talk about on walks are nature and art: things I can't really understand as well as they do.

Waiting for the day to be over, I just sat on my the towel watching everything when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Heads up!" The voice cried out as a ping pong ball came my way, hitting me in the head. The person playing with the ball came over to me, and grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry. The wind, it took the ball of course. Are you hurt?" she asked.

I rubbed at the spot it hit me. It didn't hurt much at all. "Nope. My brother's done worse."

"Well good," she said to me. Her voice sounded so sweet and heavenly, and suddenly the twins didn't seem as great.

"My name's Sandra; Sandra Dean, but my friends call me Sandy." The girl smiled at me, her china blue eyes lighting up as she did so.

"Sodapop Curtis," I told her, reaching my hand out for her to shake.

"Really? That's a unique name," she chuckled and I felt myself go red. For once in my life, I was wishing my parents gave me a normal name.

"Yep. I got a little brother name Ponyboy, too. "

She laughed and I felt my cheeks redden again. She was really pretty with her bright China blue eyes and long blond hair. She was wearing a swim suit that fit her in all the right places and made me feel ways I've never felt before.

"Do you want to play paddle ball with me, Sodapop Curtis?" She asked.

I nodded too mesmerized with her voice. It was so pretty, I'm pretty sure that's how angels sounded.

I picked the ball up from the sand and went to a clear section to start playing with her. We played a few rounds until the wind blew the ball into the water, and we both went to retrieve it. She started wading into the water gently obviously trying to stay as dry as possible when both our hands reached for the ball at the same time.

I playfully splashed her waist to get her wet when she splashed back. Splash turned to splash and before I knew it we were both soaking wet, but her hair was still dry. Wanting to fix that, I snuck up behind her and picked her up playfully.

She started shrieking and screaming. "Sodapop Curtis, put me down! Don't get my hair wet; it took me hours to set!"

Not listening, I dunked her under, and she came up laughing so hard she snorted. Her wet hair clung to her face even though it was pulled back. She pulled the wet hair off her face and gazed into my eyes before we collided into a kiss.

Having to leave that night was ten times worse than the feeling I had when I came here this morning. Right before getting into my dad's truck to leave, she came running over to me.

"Sodapop! Sodapop Curtis!"

Dad gave a small smile at my beach fling, and let me say goodbye to the girl I was going to leave.

"Here. I want you to call me sometime. "She scratched a number onto my hand with a pen and kissed my cheek.

"How cute is that?" Mom gushed as I got into the car. "Isn't that adorable, Darrel?" she sighed to Dad as he pulled onto the main road.

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation; I was too busy staring out the window.

* * *

**_Major props to anyone who knows the connection between the_ _last name "Dean" and the song _**_The Morticians Daughter.**(Yes, there is a connection ;D ) If you get this, then you really are worthy of a dedication or something. **_

_**Review?**_


	2. She's a Rebel, She's a saint

**_For the record, most of these stories are short, and just focus on important moments in Sodapop's life, mainly dealing with Sandy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton, _**_Last of the American girls/She's a Rebel **mixture was written by Billie Joe Armstrong, and is owned by Billie Joe Armstrong, and the title is from the song **The Mortician's Daughter** is by Black Veil Brides, and is owned and written by Andy Six.**_**_  
_**

_

* * *

She's a rebel (She's a rebel)  
She's a saint (She's a rebel)  
She's salt of the earth (and she's holding up my  
heart like a hand grenade)  
And she's dangerous_

_-Last of the American Girls/She's a Rebel_

_-American Idiot Musical_

_-Green Day_

I only called her once that summer, and the time I did call she was visiting her grandmothers. I didn't get to see her again, either. At least, not at the same place we met. The really odd thing though, was that we actually ended up going to the same school, and we lived a few blocks apart.

It turns out she always went to my school, and was even in my grade. I guess I never really noticed her before.

I didn't get to see her again until the second day of school. We met in the one place I'd never thought I'd see her: detention. I apparently offended my teacher or something, because the following afternoon I was in the tiny room on the bottom floor with a bunch of other no goods.

The minute she walked into the classroom I knew she was something special. I liked a little bit of mischief with my girls. She plopped her books down beside me and complained. "Can you believe it? My skirt was just an inch too short! An _inch_! I swear it wasn't like this when I tried it on last week!"

I grinned over at her, red creeping across my face. She still had the same blond hair and eyes, only her hair was a bit shorter than the last time I saw her. She took notice of who I was and blushed.

"Hello," I said to her giving her my movie star smile.

"Sodapop Curtis!" She grinned. "Well I never would have thought! What's a boy like you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same." I always had a natural act for flirting, and it hacked off a lot of the guys I knew. They had to think ahead for the right pickup lines and what to say and not to, but for me I never had to try. I guess it came with my movie star package I somehow got when I was born.

She giggled again, covering her mouth. "Well, I guess you're one of those _bad boys_, eh?" She said bad boys in a tone I'd never heard a girl use before, except maybe one from some movie I once saw with Pony.

"Bad to the bone," I replied and she giggled again.

"I always have found rebellion _hot_," she flirted.

"Well then let's go break the law," I flirted back. She kept on giggling as I saw someone else roll their eyes. I may be good at flirting, but sometimes I do say the wrong thing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You sure know how to charm a girl, Sodapop."

"Shall we then?" I picked up her hand and kissed it like I was from one of those fairy tales Mom read to us as a kid. She giggled again, and the two of us cut the rest of detention.

Mom and Dad would go ape if they found out I was skipping, but they weren't gonna know. Skipping classes and being rebellious were going to be secrets we carried to our grave together.

* * *

**_If anyone knows__ the relation to __the last name __"Dean__" and the title of the fanfiction, you will get some sort of special recognition. _**

_**Review?**_


	3. I love you more than I can ever scream

**_Thank you for the reviews :3 __ I appreciate them greatly :3 Time for some lovey-parts before it gets bad.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: S.E Hinton owns The Outsiders, and Andy Six owns the song **The Mortician's Daughter** which is the title and the song are from in this chapter.**_

_

* * *

No dust will ever grow in this frame,  
one million years I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream._

_-The Mortician's Daughter_

_-Black Veil Brides_

Over the course of the months, Sandy and I spent a lot of time together. We didn't really know if we were dating or not, but we were together a lot. We were almost as inseparable as me and Steve. She was almost like a female Steve, but ten times more attractive and had everything I wanted in a person.

Everyone else in the school that knew of us called us a couple, but the commitment was kind of scary to Sandy. She was a wild girl, and she didn't like to have her options limited. She also told me she didn't want to ruin what was between us, even if she said she did really like me.

It was a rough time for her. She told me her folks were splitting up and she just didn't feel the moment was the right time to believe in love. I understood, and we remained close friends until the spring formal.

She was crying one day and I hated seeing chicks cry. Something was going on between her folks and I comforted her in all the right ways. I ended up taking her to the spring formal, and that's around the time we started to date each other officially.

That was around the time Evie met Steve, and they hit it off. Soon, we were doubling as much as we could. Summer nights were spent at movies and long walks, dinners were made for two, and everything was done with her. Mom even let me invite her to our Family Day, an occasion no guests could usually go to. I think secretly Mom liked having another girl around.

Around Mom and Dad, she was as sweet as candy. She was a born greaser, like me, but she knew when to put on her sweet manners. She could charm the pants off Mom and Dad, and Darry was really the only one who didn't love her.

Darry said girls like her were trouble, and that he knows better. But really, he didn't know Sandy at all. Besides, he was bitter that summer. After applying to many colleges and having recruits watch him, he _did_ get a scholarship for football to this school close by. But because we didn't have enough money, he was going to work in the summer and fall with Dad then go in the spring.

School came around again, and I hated it. I wanted to leave forever, and Mom, Dad, and I argued about that for a long time. But dropping out was just a dream I had, and I knew Mom and Dad weren't ever going to let me.

Then…it happened.

It was right after Christmas. Mom and Dad were going out for the night, and morning came and they never came back. We were all devastated. It was then when I officially dropped out to help Darry with the bills.

I didn't see Sandy until about a week and a half after everything happened. She met me at the park and we had a long discussion. She held me while I cried, something I _never_ wanted her to see. I told her I dropped out and it was then when I knew I never wanted to lose her.

She was my everything, and I knew telling her was going to make me seem like a pansy to most guys, but I did it anyways.

"Sandra Dean," I said to her, after wiping away my tears. "I love you."

Her eyes met with mine and she kissed me. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"

I kissed her, and she kissed back. "Why didn't you say it first then?"

"Because, girls never do. It goes against our dating code."

"You girls have dating codes?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "I'm sure you boys do too. Now shut up and kiss me, Sodapop," she demanded. I kissed back, and I swear I thought I was going to lose my virginity on a park bench that night.

With one more kiss for the night, I said it again. "I love you, Sandra Elaine Dean."

"I too, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I too."

* * *

**_Reviews? And no one here knows the connection between the last name "Dean" and the song Mortician's Daughter?_ _Yes, it does have something to do with James Dean, but slightly. C:_**


	4. We can be a sweet team

**_Note: This is a sexual chapter. As I believe Sandy and Soda were anything but innocent and sweet, I do believe they had sex. If this offends you in anyway, then you can skip over this chapter. The sex scene isn't very detailed, so much can be left to your imagination. Meanwhile, updating is a great way to procrastinate that paper due tomorrow..._**

**_Disclaimer: All Characters in this story are owned by Susie Hinton, The story title is written and owned by Mister Andrew Biersack(Andy Six of the Black Veil Brides) and The Song for this chapter is written and owned by Dahvie Vanity, and belongs to his band Blood On the Dance Floor.  
_**

_

* * *

Scream for my ice cream.  
Tell me all your dirty dreams.  
Scream for my ice cream.  
Well show me what's your fantasies._

_-Scream for My Ice Cream_

_-Blood On The Dance Floor_

That summer Sandy celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and boy did we really mean celebrate. We had a giant party; it was the best party of the year in my eyes. Her parents were out of town that weekend, and the Saturday was the perfect timing.

Up until then, we just kissed a lot, and fooled around a little bit. But that night when the booze came out and the music was turned up, I don't think anyone came back sober. I knew personally both Steve and I requested off the following day, just in case.

I normally never requested off any day since we really needed the money. Saturdays and Sundays were our busy days at the DX since most everywhere was closed except gas stations on Sunday. When I told my boss it was my girlfriends sixteenth birthday party I had to attend to, he gave me a sly smile and a wink, tossed me a pack of rubbers and gladly gave me the day off.

He's met Sandy once or twice, and from what he knew, she was wild and reckless. I slid the rubbers into my pocket and used the little spare change I had from my paycheck to get her a few gifts.

Just from walking into her house, I knew the party was going to be good. The music was turned up loud, everyone was dancing and laughing, and someone brought some booze.

There were no middle school games anymore, and the party showed that. It was the first time I was at a _real_ party. The kind with drinking and dancing and everyone was going crazy. Drinking games were played, guys were betting on the most stupid stuff, and girls were going crazy with each other.

I heard these were the types of parties that happened everyday in college.

By the late night Sandy and I were both tipsy, and we already were dancing closer to each other than most of the couples were. Someone shouted "Get a room!" to us, and that's when Sandy pulled me into her parents room and onto their bed.

"Sodapop," she whispered in my ear. "I'm ready."

I didn't need to hear anything else. I started kissing her passionately, wrestling off her clothes. I reached up to unsnap her bra, only to find out she wasn't wearing one.

I pulled the rubbers out of my pocket as she glanced at them.

"I'm a virgin; I don't need those," She told me. I stupidly believed her, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The pile of clothes on the floor grew larger, and activity got faster. In the quickest time in my life, it was over just as soon as it felt it began.

I laid next to her, our naked bodies resting together on her parents bed. The party was long over and almost everyone was gone, or passed out. I went back home late that morning and Darry only shook his head when I came back.

He gave me a glass of water and bread and sent me off to bed.

I didn't care; it was the greatest night of my life.

* * *

**_Reviews? ...I seriously think I'm the only one who knows the relation of last name Dean and the fic title..._**


	5. It's not why, but how

**_Very short drabbl_e_ish chapter :)_**

_**Disclaimer**_:**_I do not own The Outsiders, and I do not own the title of the fanfic, and the song used in this chapter._**

_

* * *

it's over now.  
you watched me as i turned around.  
it's not why, but how  
the light is on.  
i'll come home now._

_-The Goodbye Song_

_-New Found Glory_

After that night Sandy slowly stopped talking to me. The contact became strange between us, and we fought more. It killed me to fight with her, but I told her no matter what happened, I was always going to be there for her.

Something was going on, and the rumors that she was sleeping with the new boy at the school didn't help at all. I don't know if she ever did, but a mistake was a mistake, and I was willing to stay with her no matter what.

The week Ponyboy ran away was the worst week of my life.

Sandy came over to me one last time telling me her parents both decided she had to live in Florida with her grandmother, and that she'd write.

I kept my promise and I wrote to her every night. I poured my heart and soul into every letter I wrote to her. This was going to be a romantic story we'd tell our children, and our children's children. We'd turn this forced tragedy into a romantic experience, and fight all the odds.

A week after Ponyboy came home and court was finished, I found my first letter sent to her returned, unopened. Darry took notice of the letter and rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be okay, little buddy," he comforted. "There'll be other girls."

I could only wish Darry was right.

* * *

**_Review? And Yess, the last name Dean has something to do with Andy Six's girlfriend, but her name is not Sandra, nor is her last name Dean._**


End file.
